Love Letter
by kanon1010
Summary: haruse bertekad mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk seseorang yang telah berpisah dengannya selama 2 tahun. apakah dengan surat tersebut akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka?... Haruse X Kuroyuri.. have a nice read


_**LOVE LETTER**_

Disclaimer : Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino (kalo punya kanon udah habis isinya BL semua hahahahah XDDDD)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance maybe a little bit humor

This fic belong : Kanon1010

Pairing : Haruse x Kuroyuri

**Warning :** **AU, (agak) OOC, typo yang berkeliaran, mengandung shounen-ai (BL), just drabble dan lainnya yang akan kalian temukan selama membaca… jika kalian tak menyukai fic ini silahkan segera anda tinggalkan, terima kasih.**

Have a nice read…

Dozoo~…

.

.

Terlihat di salah satu sudut ruangan bernuansa biru kehijauan, dengan tata ruang yang cukup minimalis untuk seorang pemuda yang tengah hidup sedirian di tengah kota metropolitan di negara Basburg. Pemuda tersebut sedang duduk di meja kerjanya memandang secarik kertas yang sejak tadi tetap kosong tak terisi apapun. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil sepotong _cheesecake_ dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Sesaat ia sempat terdiam dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Cake tersebut membuatnya mengingat sosok tersebut, dan ia memulai menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas tersebut.

_**Hai, ehmm apa kabar? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?**_

_**Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu disini.**_

_**Apa kau makan teratur? Bersemangatlah saat aku tak ada…**_

.

Belum selesai tulisan itu sampai di akhir kalimat pemuda berambut jabrik dengan warna hijau tosca tersebut meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya, lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang baru.

"Tuan Haruse, anda dipanggil oleh Ayanami-sama," ujar seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang bernama Konatsu.

"Katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar." Pemuda yang bernama Haruse tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melirik sekilas ke arah kaertas-kertas yang telah ia habiskan untuk menulis surat untuk seseorang yang disana.

Ayanami, adalah bos tempat dimana Haruse bekerja. Haruse sendiri adalah seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap, rambut jabrik kehijauannya membuat wajah tampan itu semakin menarik perhatian para kaum hawa maupun sejenisnya. Meskipun begitu Haruse jarang berbicara kecuali pada orang-orang tertentu, terutama 'dia'.

Saat ini, Haruse terpaksa harus pergi selama 2 tahun dari Barsburg untuk mengelolah anak cabang dari Black Hawk company di daerah Ragss. Selama itu pula ia terpaksa meninggalkan 'dia' orang yang paling penting untuknya. Sesaat setelah bertemu dengan Ayanami, Haruse kembali duduk diatas meja kerjanya dan mengambil pulpen yang terjatuh di lantai dan memandang secarik kertas putih itu.

Sebenarnya ia sudah membuat beberapa surat yang sama, tetapi ia tak pernah berani mengirimkannya. Hyuuga salah seorang rekannya yang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur dan sekaligus kekasih dari konatsu, mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengirimkan surat-suratnya selama ini. Jika tidak 'dia' bisa berpaling ke orang lain, walaupun sebelum berpisah 'dia' telah berjanji akan menunggu Haruse.

Ternyata perkataan dari Hyuuga membuat kekhawatiran di hati Haruse, maka dari itu ia bertekad akan membuat surat dan mengirimkannya ke 'dia'. Dan sekarang Haruse mulai berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan dituliskannya.

.

.

_**Hai, ehmm apa kabar? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?**_

_**Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu disini.**_

_**Apa kau makan teratur? Bersemangatlah selagi aku tak ada di sampingmu…**_

_**Um.. kau jangan terlalu sering makan kue nanti tambah tembem …**_

_**Ow ya maaf, selama ini aku tak pernah berani memberikan surat ini kepadamu.**_

_**Aku taktu kau akan marah atau malah mentertawakan isi surat ini, tapi kali ini aku bertekad mengirmkannya padamu…**_

_**Aku selalu memikirkan siapa yang kau hubungi jika sedang ketakutan? Siapa yang membuatkan mu kue, sedangkan kau paling suka dengan kue buatan sendiri…**_

_**I love you…**_

_**Ah kau pasti tertawa, aku terlihat seperti banyak berbicara ya? Tetapi memang inilah yang ingin kukatakan semua padamu. Apa kau masih menunggu?**_

_**Mungkin aku memang merepotkanmu, aku merasa bosan ketika rasa itu datang dan kembali merindukannya ketika itu menghilang….**_

_**Maaf, jika tak ada kabar dariku hingga saat ini.. temuilah orang baik jika kau sudah tak kuat bersamaku, aku rela.**_

_**Tenang saja aku akan selalu tersenyum seperti biasa jika dihadapanmu..**_

_**I care about you, I think about you….and I always**_

_**Love you…..**_

.

.

Haruse menatap puas dengan hasil suratnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang puitis untuk bisa berkata mengenai cinta dengan mudahnya. Baginya sosok 'dia' sudah cukup dan ia akan lakukan semua perintahnya selama ia merasa senang itu sudah cukup untuk Haruse.

Haruse memanggil salah seorang pegawainya dan menyuruhnya mengirimkan surat tersebut. Perasaan lega bercampur deg degan berkecamuk di dalam hati Haruse. Apakah 'dia' akan menerima surat itu dengan baik atau malah membuangnya…

.

.

Di salah satu bagian kota Barsburg yang terletak di distrik 4, duduk manis seorang err- entahlah ia wanita atau pria, karena selama ini tak ada yang mengetahui genderasli dirinya. Hanya seseorang nun jauh disana yang mengetahui gender aslinya.

Dengan memakai seragam angkatan bersenjata Barsburg, (kita sebut saja cowo) cowo tersebut duduk manis di cafetaria bersama teman-temannya, seperti Teito, Hakuren, Mikage, dan Labrador. Cowo berambut pink keunguan yang dikepang dengan hiasan jepitan bergambar tengkorak di sisi kiri dan sebelah matanya tertutupi dengan penutup mata, asik memakan sepotong kue. Sedangkan keempat temannya hanya memaklumi si maniak makanan manis itu. Pemuda itu bernama Kuroyuri.

"_Kuso gaki_, temani aku ke taman sekarang aku bosan disini." Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut jabrik pirang dengan bola mata saphirnya memeluk pemuda manis nan mungil yang bernama Teito tersebut. "Frau, lepaskan pelukanmu!" bentak Teito agak kesal.

"Ne..ne… Frau-senpai mau makan kue gak? enak lho.." tawar Kuroyuri dengan wajah manisnya.

"Tidak, bagiku yang lebih enak itu si kuso gaki ini." Frau berkata tepat di telinga kanan Teito dengan mendesah membuat Teito bergidik merinding mendapat perlakuan dari kekasih mesumnaya itu dan seringan jail pun tepampang di wajah tampan Frau.

"Baiklah ayo kita ketaman. Aku permisi dulu yan teman-teman." Pamit Teito pada kawannya dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari semuanya. Karena mereka memaklumi bahwa Frau dan Teito adalah sepasang kekasih.

.

Selepas kepergian Teito dan Frau, Mikage mulai menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan memasang tampang malas. "Hah~ enaknya Teito bisa punya pacar seperti Frau-senpai. Kapan aku bisa punya ya?" setelah berkata demikian Mikage bangun mendadak dan menatap kearah Kuroyuri. Kuroyuri yang diapandangi seperti itu langsung kaget dan ketakutan. "Kuro-chan, apa kabar Haruse?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Kuroyuri berubah seketika. Hakuren yang menyadari perubahan itu membekep mulut Mikage yang membuat sang punya mulut meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Phuahh..! apaan sih kau Hakuren! Kau mau membunuhku apa?"

"Lihat, gara-gara ucapanmu Kuroyuri jadi sedih." Mikage langsung melihat kearah Kuroyuri yang telah menghentikan acara makan kuenya. "Maaf Kuro-chan, aku tak ber-"

"Tidak apa-apa," senyum manis itu terpampang di wajahnya. "Haruse baik-baik saja kok. Oh ya aku baru ingat bahwa di pangggil oleh Katsuragi Sensei ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh beliau. Oh ya hampir lupa, Hakuren tadi nona Ouka mencarimu."

"Pasti dia kabur lagi, terima kasih Kuroyuri," ujar Hakuren sambil menutup buku dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya.

"Sama-sama, aku pergi duluan yaaa.. jaa minna!"

"Dia hanya menghindar…" pemuda manis berambut keperakan yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara

"Kau benar….."

.

.

Sebenarnya Kuroyuri memang berbohong kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia dipanggil oleh Katsuragi-sensei. Ia hanya tak mau hal megenai hubungannya dengan Haruse di bicarakan. Tanpa komuikasi selama 2 tahun membuat Kuroyuri meragukan Haruse. Walau sesekali tiap beberapa bulan sekali Haruse menghubunginya tetapi bagi Kuroyuri sosok Haruse lah yang dibutuhkannya. Hanya Haruse yang melindunginya ketika seluruh keluarga Kuroyuri dibantai dan hanya Haruse yang selalu menenagkannya dikala ia merasa ketakutan tiap malam menjelang.

"Permisi, Apa kakak namanya Kuroyuri?" seorang junior berambut pirang dengan pipi tembem menghampiri Kuroyuri.

"Iya, ada apa dan kamu siapa?"

"Ah maaf senpai, nama saya Capella dan saya hanya disuruh oleh Verloren sensei untuk memberikan ini kepada senpai, sepertinya ini surat." Capella menyerahkan secarik amplop putih tersebut pada Kuroyuri.

"Terima kasih."

Selepas kepergian Capella, Kuroyuri membuka surat tersebut dan matanya terlihat kaget saat mendapati surat yang ditunjukan untuknya berasal dari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Dengan perlahan Kuroyuri membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Tampak setitik air mata muncul dari sudut matanya. Setelah membaca surat itu Kuroyuri memasukannya secara asal-asalan dalam kantung baju dan tergesah-gesah beranjak pergi.

.

.

Pemuda berambut Hijau tosca yang kita kenal dengan Haruse sedang asik bereksperimen di dapur mininya. Hari ini hari minggu dimana Haruse mendapatkan jatah libur dari Ayanami. Keluarga Haruse memilikis ebuah toko kue yang terkenal di Barsburg dan Haruse sendiri pandai membuat berbagai macam kue terutama ia selalu membuatkan untuk Kuroyuri.

**TING TONG…..**

Masih memakai apronya, Haruse berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka….

"HARUSEEEE!" Kuroyuri orang yang di duganya datang ketempatnya. Dengan masih depeluk Kuroyuri yang jau lebih kecil darinya ia masih belum sadar dengan kekagetannya.

"Haruse.. kok diam saja! Kenapa kau mengirim surat seperti itu! Kenapa kau ebrpikir aku akan bertemu dengan orang lain? Kau jahat! Aku selalu menunggumu." Isak Kuroyuri. Ia mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya yang selama ini terpendam. Haruse yang telah sadar segera memeluk balik dan menggendongnya masuk kedalam hanya kata maaf yang terus diucapkan bibir pemuda tersebut dan Kuroyuri membalas dengan memeluk balik Haruse dengan erat.

.

Selepas itu mereka saling berbagi cerita dan Haruse menjelaskan kenapa selama ini tak pernah menghubunginya dan mereka berdua saling melepas rindu yang membelenggu selama ini.

"Hmm, Haruse kenapa baru dikirim sekarang?"

"Maafkan aku Kuroyuri-sama, Aku takut."

"Dasar bodoh," jitak Kuroyuri. "Haruse, apa kau sedang memasak sesuatu? aku jadi rindu dengan kue buatanmu dan Sepertinya ada bau sesuatu yang terbakar?" tanya Kuroyuri sambil mencium-cium bau yang gosong.

Haruse masih belum sadar bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di dapurnya dan...

"KUE KUUU!" teriak Haruse yang sangat ooc

.

.

OWARI…

.

.

a/n :

ini dia akhirnya jadi juga fic Haruse & Kuroyuri pesanan kalian semua heheheh xp.. maaf ya jika masih kurang puas dengan hasil cerita kanon ini T-T… tapi kanon puas bisa bikin tentang mereka berdua XDD..

ow ya kanon makasih banget yang udah review di fic "sweet moment at airport" kanon seneng kali cerita kanon bisa kalian terima dengan baik. Terimakasih ya maaf reviewnya tak kanon balas.n_n

saa minna, bagaimana? Dengan cerita ini?

Kanon tunggu komentar, kritik, saran, masukan, sanggahan dan lain-lainnya di kota REVIEW.. sankyuu ~ n_n


End file.
